DESCRIPTION: Travel support is requested to assist predoctoral students to attend the Sixth International Congress on Cell Biology to be held jointly with the thirty-sixth annual meeting of the American Society of Cell Biology (ASCB). The combination of the International Congress, held once every four years, with the annual meeting of the ASCB is expected to represent a premier international meeting for state-of-the-art cell biology. The program will be patterned after that typical of the annual meeting of the ASCB and will consist of symposia sessions from field leaders in cell, molecular, and developmental biology. The Plenary Symposia, which will not run opposite other programming, will be presented over the course of the four and one-half day meeting. Other platform sessions will be represented by Concurrent Symposia whose speakers will include both invited national and international experts as well as those selected from the submitted abstracts. At least one speaking slot in each of the 24 current symposia is reserved for selection from submitted abstracts. The bulk of the scientific activity will consist of four poster sessions comprising an expected 6,000 submitted abstracts. As is the tradition at ASCB meetings, each poster will be on display for 22 hours to maximize the exposure for these presentations. Other major programmatic activities at the conference include the meeting of Women in Cell Biology, an extensive program organized by the Minorities Committee of the ASCB, and several additional award lectures. This meeting will attract the major contributors in modern cell, molecular, and developmental biology worldwide: and request is sought to provide travel funds for deserving predoctoral students to participate in this key meeting.